


The Unexpected Knight

by LadycashUT



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadycashUT/pseuds/LadycashUT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has been under the protection of Brienne for about a month.  Now she is starting to have feelings that she had never felt before and is very confused about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Your Hand

About a month had passed and Brienne, Sansa, and Podrick were still making their way to the wall to find Jon Snow.

They had been through many obstacles along the way and Sansa was impressed by the skills and bravery of Brienne. They had been attacked by several men of the Boltons but Brienne managed to defeat them all every single time. Sometimes the men came in the middle of the night and other times they attack during the middle of the day as the rode. Regardless. Brienne was always ready for an attack and was never caught off guard.

Earlier that day when they were attacked, Brienne's hand was sliced by one of the swordsman before she drove her sword through his throat. The man was slightly bigger than her with more muscles so it was a very tough fight. When she finally defeated the man, she fell to her knees clenching onto her wounded hand.

Sansa ran to aid Brienne, seeing blood rush from her hand and drop into the white snow. She kneeled down next to her in the snow.

"Brienne! You're hurt!" Sansa ripped some cloth off her dress to make a bandage for Briennes hand.

"It's ok my lady," Brienne said looking in Sansa's eyes. "We must keep moving before more of Boltons men find us."

"Ramseys men will surely find us if we leave a trail of blood for them to follow." Sansa explained looking concerned. "Give me your hand."

Sansa gently grabbed Briennes hand and poured water on the wound to clean it up the best she could. Then she tightly wrapped the cloth around her hand to stop it from bleeding.

"There, how does that feel?" Sansa asked.

"It feels fine my Lady," Brienne replied looking in Sansas eyes. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Sansa smiled.

Brienne loved to see Sansa smile. It warmed her heart and it gave her the courage to continue to fight and look for Jon Snow. She had plans to deliver Sansa to safety and she had every intention on doing so.

"We must leave now," Podrick said putting out the fire. "Lets get as far away from here as we can before night falls."

"Right," Brienne said breaking her gaze from Sansas eyes. "Up you go my Lady."

Brienne lifted Sansa with ease onto her horse. Both of her legs were on either side of the horse. Brienne then climbed on the horse behind her.

They only had 2 horses between the 3 of them. Sometimes Sansa would ride with Podrick and other times she'd ride with Brienne. She preferred to ride with Brienne since she felt more safe and secure with her.

Over the last month, she began to really trust Brienne and she knew that Brienne would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Sansa only wished that she could do more to protect Brienne in the same way Brienne protected her.

As Brienne sat behind her, Sansa allowed herself to relax. She slightly leaned against Briennes armor as she controlled the reigns of the horse. They rode quietly and comfortably. So comfortably, that Sansa drifted off to sleep as they rode.


	2. Shivers

Podrick, Brienne, and Sansa set up camp in a densely wooded area. The land seemed to be unoccupied since the snow was piled pretty high. It was dark and they could hear owls wooing in the distance. Stars could be seen through the trees and the snow was lightly falling.

Podrick started a fire and started roasting the small pig that Brienne captured moments before. Although it was small, it would be enough to hold them over for the next few days.

As Brienne sat near the fire, Sansa noticed that Brienne was trembling from the cold.

"Are you alright?" Sansa asked looking toward Brienne, taking a seat near her by the fire.

"Yes. I just have to adjust to the cold is all," Brienne replied. "We don't get much snow where I'm from."

Since Sansa grew up in the north, the cold didn't bother her as much since she was so used to it. She had endured colder nights than this one in the past.

"Did you mention before that you are from Tarth?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, my Lady," she replied.

"Tell me more about Tarth," Sansa inclined.

"Well, Tarth is actually an Island off the west coast of Westeros. It's further south than where you're from," she informed. "Instead of snow, we get a lot of rainstorms."

"Did you like living there?" Sansa questioned.

"I enjoyed my time as a young child there. But I was always wanting more of an adventure." Brienne shivered. "Tarth was nice but I have always wanted to explore other lands. I sort of wanted to take risks."

"You remind me a tad bit of my sister," Sansa said sadly. "She was adventurous like yourself and always wanted to learn to fight."

"Your sister sounds like a wonderful girl," Brienne said scooting closer to Sansa, seeing her face in dismay. "I'm sure she'd be very proud of you for making this strenuous journey."

Sansa stared into the fire, thinking of her sister.

"Ya know, I actually met your sister once," Brienne said trying to cheer up Sansa.

Sansa looked up curiously.

"A little warrior she was." Brienne continued. "I'm pretty sure she's still alive my Lady."

"How did she look?" Sansa asked quickly. "Was she well?"

"She looked a little banged up but overall healthy," she replied.

"I met her as well," Podrick chimed in. "She's a very smart and determined girl. You need not worry about her my lady."

Sansa felt much better knowing that there was still hope that she would one day see her sister again.

Sansa turned to Brienne and saw that she was still shivering. She took off her wool coat and handed it to Brienne.

"Here, take this," Sansa said handing the coat to Brienne. "I don't need it. The cold doesn't bother me, really."

"Thank you for your kindness my Lady but I couldn't…"

"I demand that you take it," Sansa said cutting her off. "You've protected me from so many men and saved my life numerous times. The least I can do is protect you from the cold."

Brienne smiled and put on the coat. It was way too small for her size and Sansa laughed at how ridiculous she looked in it.

Nevertheless, it worked to keep Brienne warm and within minutes, she stopped shivering.


	3. The Shower

The next morning Sansa woke up to the sounds of Podrick helping Brienne put on her armor.

"Good morning my lady," Podrick said as Sansa arose.

"We'll be leaving in about 10 minutes my lady," Brienne announced. "I'd like to truly thank you for letting me use your wool coat. It kept me warm the entire night."

Brienne tried to hand Sansa her coat back. However, Sansa refused to take it.

"No, Brienne it's yours. I want you to keep it until we find you a bigger size," Sansa demanded.

Hesitating, Brienne put the coat back on before Podrick finished with the rest of the armor.

Sansa paid close attention to how Podrick was fixing Brienne's armor. She wanted to learn to be more helpful during their travels so she studied Podrick's exact movements. She watched as Brienne's armor fit perfectly on her body. Sansa could tell that the armor was made especially for her since she was so tall with a womanly figure. Armor was mostly made for men, so she had a suit custom made to fit her properly since her breast would not properly fit in a man's suit.

The snow continued to fall and Brienne's blond hair was covered gorgeously in snowflakes. Sansa thought it was cute how Brienne's nose and cheeks were slightly pink because of the weather.

Brienne looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at her. Brienne gave her a smile and she bashfully looked down.

As Podrick was wrapping up with Brianne's armor, Sansa decided to lend a helping hand and put out the fire. She grabbed a bucket of water, walked over to the fire, and dumped the bucket on top of it.

"Wait my lady!" Brienne shouted. But it was too late and Sansa had already poured the bucket of water.

As soon as Sansa put out the fire, black smoke submerged her face. Sansa began to cough violently as the smoke reached her lungs. Brienne ran to Sansa and pulled her away from the smoke. She sat her down by a nearby tree and kneeled in front of her.

Brienne quickly gave Sansa water to help ease the cough.

"Whenever you put out a fire, you have to pay attention to the way the wind is blowing," Brienne explained. "You don't want the wind to blow the smoke in your face."

"Ok," Sansa coughed. "Note taken."

Brienne smiled as she noticed that Sansa had smut on her nose and forehead from the fire. Sansa looked as beautiful as ever even with dirt smeared across her face. Brienne pulled out a piece of cloth from under her armor and gently wiped the smut off of the young Starks face.

"Thank you Brienne," Sansa said gratefully, although a bit embarrassed.

"No problem, my Lady."

"Please, just call me Sansa," she requested.

"You are the queen of Winterfell my Lady. I would never disrespect you in such a way," Brienne said looking into her bright green eyes.

Sansa grabbed Brienne's hand. Although Brienne was a tough fighter, her hands were as soft as cotton. Brienne's heart began to beat faster.

"You are my friend. It is not disrespectful for you to call a friend by her name," Sansa insisted. "Please, call me Sansa."

Sansa gave her a small smile. Brienne thought about what she said and felt honored. She hadn't had very many friends in her lifetime and she was glad that she could call Sansa one.

"Ok my La…uh I mean Sansa," Brienne finally said. "But, I will not call you Sansa in front of other high borns like yourself. They will surely think I am crazy for addressing you in such a manner."

"Deal," Sansa said. "When it is just you and I, you shall call me Sansa."

"The horses are ready!" Podrick announced. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, Podrick," Brienne said while pulling Sansa to her feet.

They walked over the horses. To Sansa's quiet disappointment, Brienne put her on Podrick's horse. She would rather ride with Brienne but for now, it was fine. Maybe she'd get to ride with Brienne tomorrow.

…

After about half a days ride. Brienne, Sansa, and Podrick came across "The Bodgers Inn." It was a small inn that had a stable outside near the front.

They dismounted from the horses and secured them in the stable.

When Brienne helped Sansa off the horse, she told her to put on her hood and try not to be noticed in case anyone recognized her. She then explained that this would be a good place to shower since they had not bathe in over a week.

The three companions walked into the grungy Inn and saw several men and women drinking and eating. Brienne spotted a woman who looked like the manager of the Inn and asked her how much if would cost to take a shower and get cleaned up.

"It'll be a pound each Madam," the woman quaked. "The showers are in the back and towels are in the closet on the left."

Brienne paid the woman and the all walked near the back of the end. There was only one working shower in the women's washroom so they had to take turns. The shower was surrounded by wooden walls that were too short to fully hide the shower from view. If there were someone in the shower, Sansa would be able to easily see.

"You can go first Sansa," Brienne offered. "I'll keep a lookout and make sure no one's watching.

Sansa trusted Brienne and was sure that she wouldn't allow anyone to watch her shower. As Sansa cleaned herself, Brienne stopped anyone from coming in as she showered. The water was lukewarm and felt great against her skin. She lathered her hair and body with soap and felt extremely refreshed.

When she was done, she toweled dry and put on her clothes.

"All done Sansa?" Brienne asked as she stepped out of the shower room.

"Yes, that felt absolutely amazing," Sansa smiled.

"Good. I'll go next. It won't take me long." Brienne said.

Brienne stepped in the shower room and took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and realized that Sansa had used most of the warm water. However, she didn't mind. As long as she could get clean, it didn't matter.

As Sansa waited for Brienne to finish showering, she had a strong urge to turn around and peek at Brienne. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to but she did.

After a few minutes of mustering up the courage, Sansa quickly took a glance at Brienne. Brienne's skin looked silky smooth as it glistened in the water. Her shoulders were broad yet looked soft. Her back was toned with a few scars from the battle that she'd been in. She had a thin scar spanning from her left shoulder to the middle of her back. She had another one on her right hip that was barely noticeable. Her waist was slightly smaller than her hips, giving her an hourglass shape that could not be seen through her armor. Her ass was the perfect round shape and She watched as Brienne spread her cheeks to clean in between.

Suddenly, Sansa heard a soft pounding noise around the corner. She broke her gaze from Brienne and peaked around the corner.

Around the corner, Podrick was jacking off while watching Brienne shower. His penis was hard and he had a look of pleasure on his face.

"What are you doing, you pervert!" Sansa whispered angrily pushing Podrick to the ground.

"I'm sorry my Lady!" he whispered back. "But a boy has needs!"

"You're disgusting!" Sansa hissed. "How dare you!"

"Pardon me my Lady, but I saw you looking at her as well," Podrick said getting back on his feet.

"I was just making sure that no one else was coming in," Sansa lied, turning red.

"Can we just agree to keep this quiet my Lady?" Podrick pleaded. "You and her are all I have at the moment."

Sansa was extremely embarrassed about being caught looking at Brienne and she definitely didn't want Brienne to find out.

"Fine," Sansa agreed.

"Podrick?" Brienne looked confused, stepping out of the shower with only a towel on. "What are you doing in the women's showers."

"I..I was just checking to see if you were ready to get back on the road my Lady." Podrick lied turning pink.

"We'll be done in a few minutes. Can you go make sure that the horses have enough water to drink?" Brienne asked

"Sure, of course my Lady!" Podrick barked as he ran to the stables.


	4. The Horses Are Tired

"My lady, you have been avoiding me all day," Podrick told Sansa as Brienne was grooming the horses just out of earshot. "I truly apologize for what I did. I've just been traveling for months out here and ya know…it gets a bit lonely."

Sansa looked back at Podrick feeling a bit awkward.

"So how often do you do that," Sansa asked.

"Only once," Podrick lied.

Sansa looked at him making it obvious that she didn't believe him.

"Ok so maybe 3 or 4 times," Podrick admitted. "But I don't mean to disrespect her. She's a very nice lady."

Sansa looked over at Brienne to make sure she was still far enough away to not be able to hear them.

"So you're telling me that you've never once…pleasured yourself?" Podrick asked lowering his voice even more.

"No," Sansa said truthfully.

"So there's never been a lad that you fancied?" Podrick asked. "You've never had a fantasy about a man before?"

"Well, I guess I have," Sansa confessed. But it was never about a man. She often wondered what it would be like to kiss Brienne. She imagined that it would be like beautiful fireworks on a cool, clear night. The thought of it felt so right but she knew that it was wrong. "But I've never acted upon it."

"Well surely you're not a virgin, seeing that you're currently married," Podrick said.

Thoughts of how Ramsey violently stole her virginity without her permission ran across Sansa's mind. She sometimes had nightmares about it or quietly cried herself to sleep thinking about the horrors she had gone through.

"I'm sorry my lady," Podrick apologized, seeing that sex was a subject that Sansa was not comfortable talking about.

"It's ok Podrick," Sansa said knowing that Podrick couldn't have possibly understood. "When I first had sex…I..I..just wasn't ready."

A few tears started to fall from her face.

"I was in so much pain and…and..there was so much blood."

"I'm sorry my Lady," Podrick said. "Brienne and I are here to protect you. I will never let that happen to you again. And I know that Brienne will never let that happen you again either."

"Thank you, Podrick," Sansa said, drying her tears away. "You're a good friend."

"Sansa, are you ok?" Brienne interrupted seeing the she was distraught.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sansa replied. "Are the horses ready now?"

"Yes, we must be on our way again before night falls," She answered. "But are you sure you're ok?"

Brienne hated seeing Sansa sad. She knew that Sansa had been through a lot from living in Kings Landing, being with Little Finger, and from being with Ramsey. All she wanted to do was comfort her.

"Come with me. You're riding on my horse now." Brienne said, wanting to take the opportunity to talk with Sansa. "Let's give Podrick's horse a rest from the weight of two people."

Brienne grabbed Sansa's waist and lifted her up on the horse. Brienne climbed on the horse and the 3 companions were off to their next destination.

Everytime they rode together, Brienne always had the impulse to wrap her arm around Sansa's waist. However, she never did, in fear of invading her personal space. Therefore, she always just held on tightly to the reigns or put her hands on her own knees.

"I hope you know that you're one of the most brave and strongest ladies I know," Brienne confessed almost whispering in Sansa's ear.

"Why do you think that?" Sansa asked smiling, slightly turning her head.

"Because you're a survivor. Very few men or women have endured what you have," Brienne explained. "Most other people would have given up by now. You keep going despite everything that's happened and I admire you for that."

"You admire me? Yeah, right," Sansa said sarcastically.

"I truly mean it," she replied. "You're a courageous woman and it is an honor to know you."

"You speak as if we're parting ways," Sansa said getting suspicious. "Please, don't tell me you're leaving me soon."

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon. We still have a long way before we reach Castle Black. But we will have to part ways eventually," Brienne confirmed.

"Let's just talk about that hump when we get to it," Sansa said. "Not now. For now, I just want to enjoy the ride."

Although Sansa had only known Brienne for a short period of time, she couldn't imagine life without her. She felt like she known her for way longer than a month. She had never felt so comfortable yet nervous around anyone in a similar way with Brienne.

Suddenly, the horse was spooked by a rattlesnake slithering across the road. The horse neighed and jumped up so it was on its hind legs. Sansa screamed almost falling off the horse but Brienne grabbed Sansa's waist to stop her from slipping off.

"It's ok boy. It's ok," Brienne said softly trying to calm the horse. "It's only a snake."

The horse eventually calmed down and Brienne noticed that her hand was still around Sansa's waist. Before she could remove it, Sansa put her hand on top of Brienne's. Then, she suddenly knew, that invading her space was not an issue.

"You make me feel so safe," Sansa said.

It was the first time that Brienne put her hand around her waist as they rode. Her touch was strong yet gentle. And she never wanted Brienne to ever let go again.

As they continued to ride, Brienne started to become aroused by Sansa's touch. Her core between her legs started to moisten.

The more they rode, the more wet she became. She could feel her clit pulsating. She wanted to let out a moan, but fought every inch of her body not to. After 20 minutes of riding, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Podrick, let's stop here!" Brienne shouted suddenly.

"But Brienne! We still have another hour until nightfall," Podrick responded. He was confused because they always travelled from sun up to sun down.

The truth was that Brienne feared that she would ruin her pants if she rode any longer with Sansa. It would be embarrassing to get off the horse with soaked pants that Podrick and Sansa could see.

"The horses are tired. Let's give them an early rest."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I'm not moving this story along too quickly or too slowly! When will they find out that these feelings they have for each other is mutual? Hmmmmmmmmmmm


	5. The Frozen Lake

"Brienne, Brienne," Sansa whispered in her ear as she tapped her awake. "Wake up. Let's go ice skating!"

The lake next to their camp spot froze during the night and Sansa was delighted to see it when she woke up. In Winterfell, she skated with her family all the time and the ice reminded her of the good days when she was younger.

Brienne fluttered her eyes open and saw that it was the crack of dawn.

"Sansa, we're on a mission to bring you to Castle Black," Brienne said climbing out of the tent. "We must be on our way immediately."

"Let's just skate for 10 minutes," Sansa begged. "Just 10 minutes and we'll be on our way."

Brienne was totally tempted to cave in as Sansa laced her fingers together, giving her a pleading jester. How could she say no to such an adorable plea?

"Fine," Brienne agreed. "But be back here in 10 minutes, ok? Not a minute later."

Brienne turned to start packing up their things.

"Oh no you don't!" Sansa said, stopping Brienne from packing up the tent. "You're coming to skate too!"

Sansa grabbed Brienne's arm and pulled her toward the lake.

"I don't know how to skate. I'll bust my ass out there." Brienne explained as she was being pulled to the lake.

"It doesn't matter!" Sansa claimed, stepping behind Brienne in order to push her from behind. "That didn't stop Podrick from getting out there."

Brienne looked up and saw Podrick already on the ice struggling to stand on his own two feet. Brienne laughed as he looked like a chicken with its head cut off on the ice. His arms were flailing in every direction.

Soon he was steady and slid seamlessly across the ice.

"Look my ladies! Look! I'm doing it!" Podrick waved in excitement.

He was sliding pretty smoothly until suddenly he lost his balance and fell face flat into the snow.

Brienne and Sansa burst into an uncontrollable laughter. It was the first time Brienne laughed that hard since she left Tarth.

"Come on, your turn," Sansa announced once their laughter died down.

Sansa stepped onto the ice and extended both of her hands gesturing Brienne to grab them.

"I won't let you fall," Sansa promised.

Brienne grabbed both of Sansa's hands and slowly put her right foot on the ice.

She nearly lost her balance and lunged forward. However, Sansa held her ground and was able to help steady her. Brienne was surprised by this, since Sansa was significantly smaller than her.

"You're doing great," Sansa encouraged. "Now bring your left foot to the ice."

Brienne moved her left foot onto the ice even slower than the first. She was finally completely on the ice and Sansa started giving her directions while they were facing each other.

"Now just follow my motions," Sansa instructed. "Left foot, then right foot."

After a few minutes, Brienne was starting to get the hang of it since Sansa was such a good teacher. Sansa held her hands tightly to ensure she wouldn't fall and made sure to move extremely slowly.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Sansa told her. "I'm going to let go of one of your hands."

"No, no, no, no!" Brienne screamed nervous that she would fall. "Don't let go. I'll tumble!"

"Is the brave knight in shining armor afraid of a little ice?" Sansa teased laughing.

"Afraid? Oh, you wish Sansa," Brienne replied smiling. "You're looking at a woman who has no fears."

"Prove it to me, scaredy cat," Sansa said playfully.

Brienne slowly let go of both Sansa's hands and was moving on her own quite well. Sansa moved from in front of her and skate on Brienne's left hand side.

"I knew you could do it. You'll be a pro in no time." Sansa told her proudly.

"Yes, there's very few things in this world I can't do," Brienne joked. "And ice skating is not one of them."

"Let's go a bit faster," Sansa said grabbing Brienne's left hand.

"Wait! I…"

Before Brienne could say her next word, Sansa quickly sped up pulling Brienne along.

"Woahhhhhh! Sansaaaaa! Slow down!" Brienne shouted.

But Sansa was having too much fun to slow her pace.

"We're coming to the end of the ice! When I count to 3, turn to the left!" Sansa screamed with joy.

"ONE!"

"But, wait!"

"TWO!"

"I don't know how to…!"

"THREE!"

Sansa turned to the left but Brienne kept moving forward since she didn't know how to turn.

Suddenly instead of turning, Sansa was being pulled forward since Brienne held on tightly to her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Brienne crashed into the snow face first just as Podrick did earlier. Sansa fell right on top of her pushing Brienne's face deeper into the snow.

Brienne lift her face and turned on her back laughing. Sansa lay next to her giggling and Podricks laughter could be heard from the other side of the ice.

As the giggling died down, Brienne and Sansa stared into each other's eyes. Pieces of snow covered Brienne's face and short blonde hair in the most perfect way. Sansa's green eyes were shining brightly in the white sleet and her auburn hair lay flawlessly out of place.

"Let's try it again," Sansa said breaking the comfortable silence, getting to her feet.

Sansa helped Brienne stand and they both went back to the ice.

The original 10 minutes turn into 20 minutes, which then turned to 30 minutes, which then turned into an hour.

As time went by, Sansa realized that this was the first time she had actually had fun since she first left Winterfell for Kings landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Sansa finally have some much needed fun! Everyone deserves to have a little fun! But will it last???


End file.
